Vylithof
The Kingdom of Vylithof. Is a small nation located in south-west Aloria. Surrounded by Teutonium and Rusania. It is an absolute monarchy, with the titles of the current monarch being passed down to the heir. The current sovereign is Rynir rt Vylit III, with no children of his own. Vylithof was granted independence after the Dietian Wars due to the Treaty of Bonisberg - Which forbade Vylithof and Teutonium to reunite, but also forced Vylithof to make territorial concessions. While independent it relies heavily on Teutonium for martial support. Vylithof is considered a peacful place, filled with many different experiences. It is often at the forefront in new clothing fashion and foodstuffs. What its people are famous for is music. It's something that allows them to express themselves without words. The official religion of Vylithof is the Church of Lyvonien. Teutonic Actualism and Tytonikism however are bot sweeping the nation. History Geography Politics Culture Vylithof has been the center for Alorian cultural development. Lyvonian artists are one of the most revered. It is even today recognised for its tradition The Kings and Queens of Vylithof have always urged its people to be creative and artistic. The Ministry of Culture which was established in 1860 has had a hand in preserving nearly every cultural heritage of the nation. Since its creation the ministry has been very active in helping aspiring artists and helping promote Lyvonian culture throughout the world. Vylithof for being one of the smallest nations has one of the highest amount of tourists each year. This is naturally due to its historical buildings and many cultural establishments. Art Lyvonian art originates from Osendovia, Vogargar and Flugavogen arts at the time of the 10th Arbiter of Unity. Lyvonian artists have developed the Eliacor style of art in the 17th century. A very ornamental and theatrical style of art, architecture and especially decoration. It combines the usage of gilding, assymetry, curves and elements modeled after nature. It quickly spread over all the cultured nations of the time, especially popular in the royal courts. There are many other styles of art, yet too little time to name them all. Museums in Vylithof often dedicate most or much of their museums to either sculptures or paintings. A large collection of masterpieces before the 18th century are in display at the Sorodoy Museum. More modern works of art are displayed at the Royal Museum of Modern Art in Dreisenberg, which was opened in 1871. There are many other museusm owned by the state or a city. Outside of Dresenberg most, if not all, of the museums have a section for the Fine Arts dedicated to the other Alorian and Asarian artists. Music When one thinks of the music originating from Vylithof, it can only be described as long and varied. It experienced a boom in the 12th century, but quickly losing grace. Only to return in the 16th century and today it has continued to be the representative of music. Vylithof composers have always played an important role, but it was especially so in the 19th century when the romantic era was prevalent. Romantic music emphasises the surrender to nature, a fascination with the supernatual and the past. This was a golden age for opera singers, such as the Lady Anabell rt Eyck. Fashion Fashion has always been an important industry and cultural export of Vylithof since the 16th century. Today Dreisenberg is considered to be one of the fashion capitals of the world. It is the home of many prime fashion companies. Vylithof has always been associated with clothing and premier style. This dates back to the Lavender Wars, when Lykia Rt Ehrnfyld garnered the nickname "Arbiter of Taste", because of she set the standards of fashion in the royal court. She established the term High Sewing, which is the creation of custom fitted high-end fashion that is created by hand from beginning to end, made from high quality and often unusual materials. This type of tailoring is extremely expensive, but also worth it for the one with money to make a good impression on someone important.